Broken
by Jamaicangirl6336
Summary: Harry has just killed tom riddle, and is resting when his life is thrown into limbo again. Can he be saved? And if he can't, can Ginny? Will they be able to be together in the end. Or will she be too broken. /story for summer after the war, canon
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy. Review please, all reviews help.**

Harry was gasping for air on the four poster bed . Grabbing at his chest and pulling at his shirt was making it worse, so he dropped his arms down to his sides._ If I send a patronus. _ He reached for his wand on the dresser, and fell to the rug in the Gryffindor common room he used to call his.

Ginny was heading up the stairs after the battle, taking each one slowly. She had tear stains running tracks through the dirt on her face. Her hair was matted with sweat and blood from a still bleeding gash above her temple. With every step the pain in her ankle multiplied. She was sure she had fractured it again, but all that mattered was seeing Harry. Ron had come upon her in the great hall, as she stared tearfully at Fred's body. He mentioned that Harry was heading for a nap, and suggested that she go see him;albeit nonchalantly. As she took a nasty step on her ankle she dropped down, and her body was wracked with sobs. Fred would never be in pain again. He would never be or feel ever again. Once she had herself under control, she started up the steps again._ I have to be strong for Harry._ She knocked and when she heard nothing she entered the half destroyed room.

She found Harry on the floor gasping for air. As she reached him his eyes fluttered up into his head and he stopped moving. The last thing he saw was a red-haired angel in a shiny white light. He let go and waited to go to Kings Cross


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review, it will only take you a minute and I would love to hear any critiques to improve. Review if you love it or hate it.**

Ginny put her ear to his mouth, and shrieked when she heard nothing. "No Harry. NO! You can't be dead. I love you so much!"She pushed off the ground and onto her feet in a nanosecond. She ran from the room, and was on the second step down when she tumbled. Arthur was slowly stepping through the portrait when he saw a red-headed girl land at the bottom of the boys dormitory steps. His fatherly instincts kicked in and he ran to the heap on the floor to find Ginny with her right leg bent at an odd angle. Before he could utter a word she was yelling.

"HARRY IS UP THERE NOT BREATHING. GO." He sprinted up the stairs to find Harry unconscious. He fireman carried him over Ginny and to the fire.

"Expecto Patronum!" A white weasel popped up. "Molly, Harry is hurt. Meet at St. Mungo's as soon as possible. Ginny is in common room help her first." He turned to Ginny."I love you!" With this he threw flop powder from his pocket into the fire, stepped in, and was gone. That's when Ginny's adrenaline rush stopped cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the chapter is a little gruesome, but I hope you enjoy anyways. Review Please!**

**Oh and I do not own Harry potter, I wasn't even born when the first one was written.**

Her head was spinning. Ginny started to examine her body with her eyes, only moving her neck; it was the only part of her body she knew wasn't broken. The same cuts that were on her arm from the battle were now joined by forming bruises. The ring finger on her left hand was bent oddly, but she was less worried about this than what she might find when she looked down. She risked more pain by lifting her shirt slightly, her hip was blue and purple. She lifted her chest slowly and was greeted by the sight of the bottom of her right foot parallel to the instep of her left one._That's not supposed to look like that._

"Bloody hell." She moaned out in pain. She looked at a man in a painting comforting a visitor who had just her painting destroyed. Anything not to look at her twisted leg; that would make the pain real. Anything to not think about Harry. She had thought he was dead, and now she would give anything for that not to be real. Ginny now wished she had broken her neck, just so she wouldn't have to be awake for the feelings that consumed her.

"Gin! Ginny! Ginevra Weasly!" Molly searched the common room until her eyes rested on her broken daughter. "Merlin!" She beelined to her, knocking tables and full sized arm chairs out of the way. She lifted Ginny's head onto her lap, and received a dazed and confused look.

"Molly, why 'ave you run up 'ere? My god! What 'az 'appond?" Fleur's eyes widened in horror as she saw Ginny's leg. "I vwill get Madame Pomfrey!"

"Mum?" Ginny was coming to.

"What Ginny?"

"I need to be at St. Mungos!"

"I know dear, you must be in so much pain!"

"No Mum, Ha-!" Madame Pomfrey arrived then, and whispered a sleeping charm to Ginny before she could protest.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was still looking at the face of the red-haired angel who was leading him through the tunnel towards a golden light. He couldn't tell what color the tunnel was as it switched every half second. He just knew there was difference as he followed. Her face started the same way, her features forever changing. There was warmth all over his body, and he could feel a families love waiting for him. _What about Ginny? _He couldn't just leave her, although the red-haired angel was beginning to look more and more like her. _Wait, you can't be dead!_ The warmth was now burning his chest. _Not Ginny! _He started to fight the angel who was now pulling his wrist with savage stregnth. He kicked at her, struck out at her head. She kept her hold, trying to pull him on. He wasn't willing to go this time, he wouldn't give up his life. The pain was now searing in the middle of his chest, and an anvil sat on his lungs and heart.

He felt his chest explode as his ribs were pulled apart. Then the anvil was lifted off his chest. The pain was now like fire, but it the logs were removed from his lungs. He felt electricity enter his heart and a slow steady beating began. He swallowed air in big gulps and pulled away from the angel. He went to feel the fire with his hand but was met with his bloody ribs instead. His hand was grabbed, wiped of the blood, and held down onto the table. Witches in St. Mungos robes were muttering to him, and he felt the skin on his chest knot together and the searing pain stop. It turned into a thumping one.

" Mr. Potter, I am Dr. Althea. You had a punctured lung and your heart stopped. You are O.K. now! Oh, and thank you for saving the wizarding world, we owe you so much. We are going to give you a dreamless sleep potion, fix your war injuries, and move you to a room. Open your mouth please!" Harry was so bewildered that he opened his mouth like a small child, and a nurse slipped the potion in. The sleep was supposed to be dreamless; though that didn't stop Ginny from racing across his mind, and he could never touch her no matter how close she seemed to be. It was like a nightmare potion.

**A sort of gruesome chapter I know, but I wanted to get Harry's perspective at st. mungoes. Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Gin." Ginny didn't turn. A hand was placed on her right cheek, and her head was slowly turned to the left. Her eyes met two beautiful green ones. The gaze was so intense she retreated to her favorite chair in the common room. Everything was bright. She closed her eyes for a moment, and saw only the green of his eyes in contrast with the maroon room. The fire was blazing in the fire place, but the heat she felt came from inside her. She glanced at the portrait hole, thinking of escape; both from the heat and her thoughts.

She heard his heavy steps as he made his way over to the back of the chair. He pulled her hair up and kissed the base of her neck. He did it again while moving upwards, and silent tears started to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't control her conflicting emotions. As he kissed the side of her jaw the breath she was holding in burst out and she started to cry aloud.

"Why are you crying?" Harry came around to the front of the couch and sat down next to her.

"You were dead. And then you were alive. And then you weren't breathing again. I don't know if I can trust you-"

"Trust me?"

"-to stay with me."

"Oh."He pulled her on to his lap and she placed her head on his shoulder. She snuggled into the soft white shirt he was wearing. He dropped his hand to her waist, and put the other under her chin. "I will always stay with you." He whispered, looking her in the eye slowly bringing his lips to hers. Before they could touch he was pulled away and replaced with a wooden ceiling.

_Harry? _Ginny opened her eyes wider and looked around the room. She was in a make shift first aid room within a classroom. _It was a dream. I knew it. _She was on a bed that was in a row, with other injured people on both sides of her. She looked to her right, and watched Fleur tend to an older man while a healer on loan from St. Mungos walked around helping others to beds. She followed him with her eyes but caught sight of something purple and stopped to look at it.

"What the bloody hell." She spoke fairly loudly, and Molly rushed over.

"Good, you're awake. I was so worried. I couldn't deal with another child of mine…well you know."

"How is Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Honey… I don't know. I sent Ron and Hermione to the hospital to be with him and your father thirty minutes ago after I got his patronus. I'm sure they will be back with news soon!" Molly could see that the answer had not appeased Ginny, because she was on the verge of tears, and changed the subject.

"Madame Pomfrey healed your cuts and gave you potions for the bruises, but you broke your ankle and Tibia…"

"So?I mean sorry continue Mum." Ginny had snapped at her mother before remembering that she had just lost a son and had another one in danger. She was surprised at how strong her mother was being.

"She gave you a muggle cast because if she had healed the two magically, she would have had to do it separately and they wouldn't set right." Her mother said, voice rising.

"Thanks for telling me mum." She said softly. "I'm going to rest now." Ginny tried to dismiss her so she could worry about Harry alone. Molly hugged her and left to check for Ron and Hermione. Ginny went to turn on her stomache so she could deal with her worry alone, but was unable. The bulky cast wouldn't turn without being lifted, and Ginny didn't have the strength. She pulled the thin blanket on her bed over her face and fell into a restless sleep where Harry was being dragged away from her by some unknown force.

**This was sort of an inbetween chapter to check in on Ginny, the next few will probably center on other characters around ginny and Harry. If you liked it tell a friend, review, and keep reading. If you didn't review anyways so I can get better. Your suggestions are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter. I have decided to go into other characters relationships and experiences to add a little break to Harry and Ginny's angst. **

"Thank you, Mr. Althea." Arthur shook the healer's hand, and took in the breath he was lacking. He had been near hyperventilation for forty minutes, from the time he had seen Ginny to the moment the healer had told him Harry was fine and that he would be under observation for a couple of days. He was not supposed to leave the hospital, because the healers didn't know what other injuries he might have. Arthur had sighed at this, but let the healer continue. Harry hadn't ever been one to mind the rules.

"DAD, HOW IS HE?" Ron was running through the corridor pulling Hermione by her hand to go faster.

"Ronald, stop yelling in the middle of a hospital corridor!" Arthur could see defiance brewing in his youngest sons' face, so he followed this up immediately.

"He's O.K. He had a punted...punched lung or something. His broken rib cut his lung." Their faces contorted in horror. "He will be fine and we can see him in a couple of minutes. Now, how is Ginny?"

"She has a broken leg, and some cuts and bruises. She is going to be fine, even better because you saved Harry!" Hermione had spoken up because Ron still looked extremely horrified at Harrys' injury. She was holding herself together much better than the two men, and knew she had to continue doing so. She hadn't just lost a brother or a son, and could only assume that losing a friend and almost losing a brother could never compare.

After the news was shared there was a visible change in both Weasleys. Arthur's eyes went downward, and he looked extremely sad.. The tension left Ron's body and he just looked tired. They both sunk into chairs in the blank white recovery waiting room. Hermione stood near the door not knowing what to say to ease the pain they were feeling. It was like she was intruding on their grieving, and she didn't feel as if she had the right to do so. She would think of something to say, open her mouth, think better of it and close it.

"Are you trying to become an animagi, because you look like a goldfish? Is your mouth dry?" Ron was looking at Hermione with a twinkle in his eyes, and she burst into a mixture of tears and laughter. Her emotional calm had finally cracked. "Merlin Hermione, I didn't mean to offend you! I know you hate to be compared to beavers but I thought goldfish were fine. Plus your teeth are great now!" Ron looked terrified as he jumped from his chair and approached Hermione, who was now laughing more than crying.

"That's not it you prat, I forgot how emotionally thick you could be." She smiled at him as he reached her and smacked him on the chest.

"Well now I'm offended. You could have just given me a punched lung." He faked as if he was about to turn away, when she grabbed his wrist and he turned on his heels. Hermione mouthed the words, _not funny_**, **but smiled at him. His freckly forehead met hers. "I love you Hermione." He whispered and kissed her nose. "And I can finally say it!" He kissed her on the lips. "And when this is all figured out, we can go find a deserted place and-"

Arthur coughed loudly, pulling the couple from their own world into reality; where he was in the room. "I support you two, and you are of age. But you must use protective charms! I'm not ready to be a grandfather and as much as you've held on your shoulders, a baby is a big deal! I should know I have had seven." Hermione turned a dark shade of pink and even Ron's ankles had reached the color of his hair. His blue eyes were wide in embarrassment at his fathers' statement.

"Talk. I was going to say talk. Thanks dad." Hermione looked faint. Arthur started to chuckle at the effect of his assumption. When a nurse came in to alert them that they could see Harry, she found a man with a slight smirk on his face, and two very red teenagers. Hermione had figured it out. She couldn't say much to help Ron and the Weasleys; she just had to remind them of who they were. They would find their way back to happiness on their own.

**Thanks for all that have read, reviewed, and favorited. Please continue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Hermione and Ron chapter! I had fun with the ending of this one, and I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review.**

Harry was lying flat in a bed rather large for a hospital with a magical Heart monitor floating next to him. He was clean, and all his cuts had been healed with Dittany. His only visible scar was the one on his forehead, and his glasses were on the table next to him. He looked well groomed compared to his previous months, but his hair still refused to flatten and stuck up in all directions. He was in his own private room, with a large window at his side and a roaring fire place across the twelve foot room.

There were three chairs facing the bed, but only two were occupied. Arthur had left at seven o'clock to check on Ginny and Molly. Hermione and Ron had decided they wanted to be there for their surrogate brother when he woke up, and had been sitting in the chairs from the time they had been allowed into his room. They didn't want to be missing from the room in case he awoke.

At seven-thirty, Ron's fatigue was still weighing on him and his head was in his hands. He hadn't had enough sleep for months, and hadn't closed his eyes for more than a minute in the last twenty-four hours. He pushed off his knees and rested his head on the back of the chair. He sighed in frustration at the thoughts swirling in his head. Hermione finally looked away from a book about wizard only infections that had been lent to her by a young healer who Ron had rudely dismissed from Harry's room an hour before. _Will he ever just share his emotions_? She rolled her eyes, but hated seeing him in pain and knew she would have to ask so she placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"What's a penny?"

"A muggle coin. Sorry, it's just an expression my parents picked up in America when they went there for their fifth anniversary. My god, I will have to set out to Australia soon and find them. Any ways, I wanted to know what you were thinking."

"Oh. Nothing!" He looked down at his trainers.

"You know you can tell me anything." She said softly. He considered this, and began to talk about how scared he had been for Harry, how it wasn't fair that they had been through so much and it kept on coming, how he already missed Fred, and how life was too short. He finished and closed his mouth while she thought of something to say. She didn't get to because he blurted out a question that froze her, and made him question his minds ability to control his mouth..

"Would you marry me 'mione?"

**Small cliffhanger! Thought it would add a sort of side story to this one. Tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This one took a long time to right, and I don't know how I feel about it. Sorry for the slow me how you feel about it, review please!**

Realization at what he had just said dawned on Ron's face slowly. "Bloody Hell." He slapped his forehead, but he was already so flushed that the red hand print was invisible. "Did that just come out of my mouth?" He breathed out.

"I believe so. Did you mean it?" Hermione was looking with vigor at the window, refusing to face Ron. She knew that if she did turn she would run from the room after seeing the hope in his eyes. She couldn't say no to him if he was serious.

"No? I have no idea. I can't believe I just said that. I wasn't even thinking! Or maybe I was thinking too much."

"Ron, Hermione, what time is it." Harry had awoken. He reached for his glasses but Hermione jumped to get them and hand them to him so he wouldn't over exert himself. When he could see he noticed how red Ron was, and how Hermione looked terrified.

"We will talk later." Hermione whispered to Ron before looking back to Harry. "How do you feel?"

"Good. Where's Ginny? Never mind, I bet you she hates me for all I have put her through. She definitely doesn't want to see me!"

"That's not it Harry. She was injured falling down the boy's dormitory steps. She is probably just resting in the infirmary at Hogwarts."

"I have to see her!" He made to get out of the bed but Ron pushed him back.

"You aren't supposed to leave! Sorry mate." Harry looked insolent for a moment. He had no plan to stay, but he put on a face full of mock disappointment before looking down at his feet.

"Ok. You guys look tired; you should go back to Hogwarts and get some rest. I will be fine here. "They turned apprehensively to each other but nodded and said their goodbyes. There was a special fire place in his room so he could have visitors without the media finding out about his condition. The auror that was watching from outside his room came in to activate the floo network. It was password activated, and he whispered the words into the fire. Hermione waved one last time before she stepped into the fire and yelled Gryffindor Common Room. Ron went next, and then the auror left the room.

Harry was determined to get to Ginny and started to think of his best course of action. He knew everyone was worried about him and wanted him to stay where he was, but he felt fine, and the healer had healed all his remaining scrapes and bruises. He was playing with a button on his striped blue and white pajamas when it came to him. He was going to have to get into Hogwarts through the floo network and sneak around until he found Ginny.

It was now twelve pm and Harry asked the auror, Maxwell, not to come into the room to check on him so he could get uninterrupted rest. Maxwell was just coming off of training, and was in awe with the famous Harry Potter. When Maxwell agreed to stay outside Harry was relieved but started to doubt the aurors office and who it sent to protect people. _They must be really stretched out, they just gained control again though._ He closed the door slowly so he didn't alert Maxwell to his plans, although he doubted that Maxwell would even read his body language.

Harry went to the fire place and started whispering random words to activate it. " Order of the phoenix. Dumbledore. Lemon drop." He looked down at his patient's bracelet. "Patient 6397412." When this didn't work Harry became frustrated and turned around to sit next to the fire place. "It's like it is mission keep harry here," the fire turned green while harry continued to look at the window._ It has to be something crazy that no one could ever guess. My attempts are way too specific. I will just have to spend as much time as it takes saying random words. I have until morning, I can do it. _

A smile lit across Harry's face when he turned back to the fire and it was glowing green. _Arthur must have come up with it. _He was nervous to touch the fire, as he had not thrown any floo powder in. The glowing green did reassure him, and his Gryffindor heart made him brave enough to jump through fire for Ginny. He stuck his hand in and when he felt the cool he wanted to jump right in. He instead, decided to be cautious and stick his head in first to see if anyone was in the Gryffindor common room. He stuck his face in quickly and was not prepared for what his eyes fell on.

The room was dark except for some burning torches on the wall that shed a little light on the areas closest to the fire. The room was almost empty, but two dark figures could be seen on the couch. Bushy hair was sprawled out over the arm of the couch, and the owner of it was under a lanky body. The long arms were up the girls shirt, and the faces of the two were melded together while moving furiously, making passionate noises. Harry gagged as he realized who the two were. He had liked the idea of the two of them, but had no want to see them acting upon their feelings.

Harry withdrew his head from the fire in fear that one of his friends had heard him, but realized quickly that they were in their own world. He couldn't come out of the fire there though, they would notice him. He decided on the next best fireplace. He stuck his head in once more, and his face showed up in the headmaster's office. He was delighted to find that no one was in the office, and he jumped out of the fireplace in a hurry. He opened the door and descended down the stairs. No one was in the corridor, so he stepped through it quietly, then made his way down the changing stairways to the second floor. He was about to make his way to the infirmary when someone bumped straight into him. Harry sprung around to see who had caught him.

"Oh, Harry didn't know you were back from the hospital. Well, see you later." George walked off slowly, so caught in grief at Fred's death that he hadn't questioned Harry's being there at one am. George had been wondering the corridors inappropriately too, lost in his numbness. He felt like half of him had been destroyed, and he couldn't bear to sit in one place. At least if he was moving, he felt as if he could escape the truth. He was in fear that it would catch up to him, and he would have to face the fact that his partner through life, had left him alone. He turned a corner and Harry continued on his way.

As Harry passed a classroom two doors from the infirmary, he caught sight of beautiful red hair, making him back track. In the classroom he could see a makeshift infirmary, with twelve beds in rows of three. Her bed was in the back and Harry could see that all were asleep, so he raced into the room and made his way to her. She looked so small covered in the blankets. Her generally strong presence was gone, and she looked vulnerable in her sleep. Harry sat slowly on her bed and felt something hard against his backside. He touched the cast on her leg and felt like the world was closing in on him. Everything was okay when she was, and her injury reminded him of just how fragile she was. He couldn't help himself and touched her cheek then, feeling reassuring warmth there. He placed his hand on top of hers.

"I love you." He whispered. She opened her eyes.

"Why are you back again?" Ginny had a look of deep anger in her eyes. "You keep doing this."

"Doing what?" Harry had a look of confusion and hurt on his face, he had expected her to be exstatic.

"Appearing and then disappearing when I wake up. I'm sure it's my fault, I mean this is my head, but it hurts so badly every time I wake up and realize you're gone." She looked him dead in the eyes. "You made a promise. You wouldn't leave me again. You broke it." She turned away a tear forming in her eye. He was dumbfounded and speechless.

"I know your dead. That's why I haven't heard anything yet. They don't want to tell me. I need to get over you. Goodbye Harry." Ginny closed her eyes again. Harry had no idea what to say, but he was crushed. He got up and exited the room, and not thinking straight ran to the Gryffindor common room. He whispered the password and jumped through the portrait hole. He walked straight to the couch where Ron was spooning with Hermione, snoring loudly.

"You bloody bastard!" Ron woke with a start as Harry started pacing next to the fire.

"Harry," he was squinting, "what are you doing here? You are supposed to be at-"

"Why didn't you tell her I was alive? Why didn't Arthur? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! She thinks I'm dead, that I have abandoned her!"

"Harry, stop yelling! You'll wake the whole school. She was asleep when dad got back, and me and Hermione had to handle… well something. I'm lucky she sleeps well after a good snog or you would have woken her. We still haven't talked. I sort of handled it physicaly." Harry made a face, and Ron shrugged.

"I don't bloody care. Ginny thinks I'm dead. I was right. She doesn't want to see me. She's pretty messed up emotionally."

"She's just confused. There's only one thing you can do. The whole family was going to visit you in the morning. She will realize she wasn't dreaming and be fine. Mate, you have to go back to the hospital. I will see you in the morning. I have to figure shit out." Harry knew Ron was right, and feeling dismissed nodded to him.

"Sorry to lose my mind on you, it's been a rough couple days."

"I know Harry. You died a couple times. Go back and get some rest.I love you mate, but it's been rough for all." Harry grabbed some floo powder out of a pot that was sitting next to the fire, and threw it in. Once he was back at St. Mungo's, he got into bed feeling terribly alone after Ginny's rejection. Even so, he couldn't wait for it to be morning. He felt his life depended on her realising last night wasn't a dream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here it is, another update. There may be one more soon or it may come in august because I am going away for a month and might not have chances to update. Review a lot and I might just be prompted to try really hard to get to a computer.**

Ginny was shaken awake by Molly. "Come on dear, you must get up! We are going to see Harry at St. Mungos." Ginny immediately sprung up.

"What do you mean?" _He's dead._

"Sorry we didn't wake you up last night, but we thought you needed your rest. Harry had a punched lung and the healers fixed it. We are going to visit him. I'm sure he will be happy to see you, Ron said he wanted to immediately when he woke up; but he is supposed to stay there until tomorrow." Molly looked considerably more cheerful than she did yesterday and Ginny thought it was because of her and Harry. What Ginny didn't know was that Fred had come to molly in a dream and told her that he wanted her to be happy. He had reminded her that he would always be with her, but that he was in a better place, and that she had to live life to the fullest now. She planned on making a good attempt at following what she thought of as his last wish.

Ginny gasped in horror. _Of course Harry would never listen to a healer's advice. That was really him. I've ruined the best thing I've ever had. _Ginny felt a new kind of loss. The feelings she had when Harry was dead were worse, but she felt her mistake had cost her a future with the man she loved. He couldn't still want her after she had dismissed him so convincingly. "He won't want to see me."

"Of course he will. Now you're going to have to use some muggle sticks because of your cast. I left some muggle clothing on the chair next to you. See you in the Gryffindor common room in ten minutes." Molly left the room quickly, and Ginny couldn't argue, so she got up slowly. The cast went up to her knee and was heavy, so she made her way on one foot to the bathroom with her muggle clothing carefully;trying not to bang into anything with it. She entered and changed, having difficulty getting the pants over the purple cast. When she came back she grabbed the crutches, and tested them out. Her arms were strong from quidditch and she found she could move fairly easy with them. She made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

When she entered her brothers hugged her and she sat on the couch. Charlie tussled her hair, and she tried to fix it quickly. She wanted to look good when Harry saw her. Maybe he would be more willing to forgive her.

"O.K. everyone's together. We are going to floo into his room, but I will go in first to warn him. Make sure he is ready and all." With this Arthur stepped in the fire. When he came back he told everyone Harry was ready. He jumped back in the fire for the third time and was gone. Bill and Fleur went next. Ginny was watching Hermione and Ron. She knew they were together now, and that they had finally realized their feelings for each other. She expected them to be close together, but they were standing a foot apart, turned slightly away from each other. They wouldn't meet each other's eyes. Ginny didn't mean to be, but she was happy they didn't look as if they were having a good time. She would have been too jealous.

Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Percy, and George went in to the fire in that order until it was just Molly and Ginny. Ginny didn't move from the couch. Molly made a motion to help her but Ginny waved her away. "Ginny, what's the matter?" Molly had a look of concern etched on her face.

"If I tell you, you can't get him in trouble!" Molly thought hard but in the end decided it would just be best to agree.

"OK. What is it?"

"Well to start off I thought Harry was dead, and I have been having dreams about him. He kept coming to me and then leaving abruptly and it really messed with me. And no one told me anything so I just assumed that he hadn't made it and it was too difficult to tell me!" Ginny was in tears now. Molly grabbed her into a hug.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry you went through that Ginny. You should have told me." Molly let go and Ginny straightened up and let out a snort at the real reason for her reluctance to go to St. Mungos.

"That I could deal with. It's what happened last night."

"What happened last night?"

"He snuck out and came to see me, but I thought I was dreaming so I told him to leave me alone. He looked so crushed. There is no way he will want anything to do with me. He saves the wizarding world, dies for me, for all of us, and I just dismissed him like that." Molly considered the situation for a moment.

"You get in the fire."

"I can't. Didn't you here any of what I just said?"

"I heard all of it, but I think you will be surprised." Ginny refused more, but Molly pulled her to the fire and Ginny realized she didn't have a choice. She would just have to trust her mum.

While Ginny was talking with Molly, Harry was being greeted by the most of the Weasley family. They then started to converse with each other, as there was a lot to discuss. He acted happy to see them, but kept watch of the fire. Ron noticed and whispered to him. "She's coming, mate."

"I hope so." Feeling close to jumping out of bed and going through the fire to Ginny, he changed the subject. "So did you handle that thing with Hermione? And are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

"No to both, to embarrassing. She knew I was trying to snog it out of memory, so she says she will not touch me until we talk. We are going to when we leave here. Sort of makes me wish I could room with you here for a while."

"Good luck, mate. Hope it's not too bad."

"Me too! Remember when she attacked me with those birds. I still have the marks." Ron chuckled, but Harry was silent. Ginny had just come out of the fire.

**Time for some relationship fixing. Tell me what you think should go down. Review Please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is another chapter. I didn't abandon the story, but I was on vacation for the last month and I haven't had time to write or access to internet. Any ways, I will update much faster now.**

His green eyes were locked with her brown ones. Harry felt a chill dance across his spine after starring at her fully awake expression. She was just glad that Harry would look at her.

"Hello Harry! I'm so glad you're better! I assume everyone has already caught up." Harry nodded without removing his gaze from Ginny's face. "Well good, because no one's had breakfast! Well, accept for Ginny. That's why we were so late; she hadn't eaten in a long time so I thought it necessary. The rest of us are going to go grab something downstairs, follow me!" With this she walked out, and everyone else followed, sensing there was a good reason why she wanted them to leave the room. As Ron left he gave Harry a reassuring smile, and Harry tried to return it but it came out as more of a grimace. Ron went to grab Hermione's hand, but grasped air. She was walking next to Percy, who was talking animatedly; she was feigning mock interest, and Percy had no idea how far away her mind was. Ron knew she wasn't paying attention immediately, because she was playing with her hair. _Bloody Hell_._She must really want to avoid me, she's talking to Percy._

Back in Harry's room Ginny was still standing, relying heavily on the crutches. "Would you like to sit?" Harry was motioning towards the bed, but feeling unworthy she crutched over and sat in the chair next to it. "Does your leg hurt?"

"A little. It's not too bad." She was staring at her feet.

"I'm sorry!" She looked up in surprise. "Ginny, I have to apologize. I've made a mess of our relationship. I left without explanation, bringing your brother and best friend with me. I didn't give you any information. I'm the reason your leg is broken. I snuck in last night and just expected you to forgive-." Harry spoke very quickly.

"You're wrong." Ginny looked up from her feet to his eyes. "You left me because I was in danger with you. Those two decided to come; I know you wouldn't have asked them! You snuck in to make sure I was O.K. You had broken ribs because you took a killing curse for the wizarding world! Harry don't you understand! I would break my leg to save you one thousand times over. Your only fault is how much of a hero you are." Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ginny cut him off again. "I do forgive you. I had been having, erm, dreams. I thought you were one of them. I love you. I love you Harry James Potter, and if you forgive me… If you can forgive me for being so terrible last night I will be the happiest witch in the world!" She waited while Harry caught up, after three seconds, which felt like hours to her he grabbed her hand and pulled her on to his bed.

"I love you gin!" Their lips met and he remembered why he had fought the angel and come back to earth.

**Tell me what you think. Review please. Sorry it is so short, I wrote it quickly so I could get it out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is another chapter. I don't know how I feel about it, so you tell me how you do and I will go from there.**

Mostly aimed at Hermione and Ron, the Wealseys received loud claps and cheers as they entered the hospital dining hall. They both turned red, Ron's blush creeping up his neck and cheeks until he looked like a flustered tomato. He usually enjoyed attention, but he had felt awkward for the last couple days. Molly went to grab food for the group, pulling Charlie and Bill in tow to help magic it back to the table. Hermione sat down, and before Percy could occupy the seat next to her Ron took three long quick steps and plopped down in it. He got close to her. "'Mione we need to talk badly. First I avoided you in the best way I knew how. You have to give me credit, it worked." She gave him a look and he backtracked. "You know I am not really good at this stuff. But now you are avoiding me. Talk after we eat?" He whispered.

"Ok." Hermione looked like she would rather go back to Halloween night first year than talk with Ron. She knew she had to though; they had to clear the troll in the room.

"Cheers." Ron said with a look of small terrifying triumph on his face before turning his attention to the food that was floating towards the table. The family dug in and was done in minutes. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, and Arthur then left to help the ministry sort out more affairs. They had all been granted higher positions in their respective fields because of the family's abilities and notoriety with the public. Bill was handling economic issues with the goblins, because Voldemort's take over had left the ministries finances in the gutter. Fleur was organizing healers and medical centers for treatment. Charlie had a meeting with Minister Shacklebolt about the Dragons that Voldemort had bred and what the plan was for them. Arthur had been appointed Head of the Magical Law department, as the original one had been killed, and Percy was assisting him.

Left at the table was Hermione, Molly, Ron, and George. He was staring at his hands as if he couldn't believe they were there, as if they would escape him if he looked away. When a healer bumped into him carrying her tray he touched his shoulder in surprise that he could still feel it. He touched one ear, and then felt for the other. When his hand reached nothing, a look of angry understanding showed on his face.

How could he be here? How could he still feel when Fred couldn't? How could he function when Fred was gone? When half of him was missing. The chasm on his head was the only thing that made sense to him. Ears came in pairs. So did twins. Now he was missing one of each.

Molly was watching this close to tears. Her son was gone, and as low as she felt she knew her energy had to be focused on the six that were still here. She knew that they could all get past Fred's death. The dead look in his eyes scared her nonetheless. She knew she could be there for him, but he would need something else. Then she saw her. The twins had always liked the same girls, but she knew George had fancied her specifically.

Angelina Johnson was making her way towards the table. She had a sling around her left arm and she was limping but she was otherwise physically unharmed.

"Sorry to bother you all but have you seen my parents?" A look of embarrassment passed over her face before she restarted. "With all this going on I have forgotten my manners. Good morning Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, George-" She had almost said Fred before she caught herself. She had ended awkwardly and Hermione sensing it interrupted.

"What were you saying about your parents?"

"I was just wondering if you've seen them, they came down here to get some tea."

Molly jumped in here. George had looked up once that day, and it had been when Angelina had said his name. "We haven't seen them but George will help you look if you'd like. We've already eaten."

"Yes!" She turned an invisible red before letting a more nonchalant, "sure", out. Molly smiled, and pushed George up by the shoulder, towards Angelina. He walked looking down at his feet until they were out of the Weasley's sight. That is when Angelina grabbed George's hand and squeezed it, making him look her in the eye for just a moment. He felt comforted by the chocolaty brown he saw there. Warmth just nipped at the numbness inside of him. He sucked in what felt like his first breath in days, and then the moment ended and he looked back down at the floor. He left his hand in hers.

**I thought it would be about romione, but I sort of like to take a break and focus on George sometimes. Thanks for reading. Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapters all about Ron and Hermione. It was really hard to write, but I hope it's good anyways. Thanks for reading! **

Molly left the table to go check on Harry and Ginny, with a hint of apprehension and excitement on her face. Ron knew why but Hermione was confused, as she had missed Harry sneaking in the previous night, and her avoidance of Ron from the time they had awoken stopped him from telling her about it. She shook her confusion from her mind and turned to Ron.

"Should we talk here? It's just us."

"I've noticed, but I think we should go somewhere more private." He motioned to the dining hall full of people who were looking at them. _Oh right, we're two thirds of the stupid golden trio thing._ After the thought Hermione nodded. "Good. Come on Hermione, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." He smirked at her, and received her first smile since he proposed. His smirk widened slightly. _Good sign._

They found an empty room and slipped inside. "Muffliato. Colloportus Propri." Hermione locked the door, and now it was impenetrable by Alohomora. To unlock it, you had to be inside the room. Hermione walked to the window, while Ron stood next to the door.

They were both silent for a minute, and Ron was considering things. He felt stupid now, they had blown the whole thing out of proportion because they were a new couple and everything was dramatic in a new relationship. Really everything in their lives recently had been rather dramatic. Even when they had been friends before, molehills were always made into mountains.

"I'm not ready to get married." They blurted it out together. She had obviously been thinking the same thing as Ron. "Really? Thank Merlin!" They spoke together again.

"It's not that I don't see a future for us, it would just be moving too fast." It was Hermione this time.

"I agree. Oh thank Merlin we feel the same way." He crossed the room and hugged her. "It feels so good to have this off our backs, and if I ever propose again, unless I'm on one knee with a ring, just slap and stupefy me." He spoke right into her ear.

"Believe me I will. Oh and Ron, next time we have a problem, we should talk about it immediately. Remember how we used to stop speaking to each other for weeks at school. I don't ever want to do that again!" Ron nodded and loosened his grip on her back so he could kiss her. His lips met hers slowly, in a relaxed way. It was not frenzied like it had been the night before; he wasn't trying to distract her. After a moment he broke apart and started trailing kisses from the base of her neck to the side of her jaw. She moaned out when he kissed the back of her jaw where her head met her neck. When he kissed her on the mouth she bit his lip. She couldn't resist putting her hands in his hair, because it was one of her favorite things about him. The other was his Caribbean Sea blue eyes but she thought it would be weird to look into them at the moment. She felt a small bump with her thumb when it was behind his ear.

They continued for two more minutes before Ron broke away and put his hands on his knees. "Can we move this to the bed? I'm sort of dizzy."

"Of course. Are you sure you're ok?" Hermione was really concerned. _What if it's something from the battle? He'll never get checked out for something like this. He'll want to look strong, but I couldn't handle another Harry situation._ She started to panic slightly.

"I'm fine just erm… nothing." _I knew he would brush it off._ He straightened up, took her hand and led her to bed. He sat down and she sat in his lap. She was gentler now, but Ron still broke away after a couple of minutes. "I'm sorry. Now my neck is stiff." While he tried to crack it, he smacked at his ear as if something bothered him. It came to Hermione then, they had spent a lot of time in the woods.

She was reminded of one of her camping trips with her parents when she was younger. Her dad had made her rub bug spray everywhere and when she had complained about the smell he had explained what a tick was. She had asked why they were so bad and he had told her about Lyme disease. He was a dentist but had started off in medical school and had learned about it. He had also told her the symptoms in case she got bit by a tick anyways.

"Ron turn around!" He started to argue. "Just do it. I have to see behind your ear." She tried to keep her voice calm, but Ron heard the panic within it, and started to get nervous. He did as he was told. "I knew it. Ron we have to go find a healer that knows about Muggle bugs and diseases."

"Muggle disease! What?" She was already walking out of the room, knowing he would follow because he would be worried now. He trusted little to do with muggle disease and medicine after his father had gotten stitches. They headed towards a nurses station.

"Good morning, I was wondering if it would be possible to see a healer who-."

"Miss, you need to head to the front desk, they will help you there!" A squat and wide lady, she pointed to the right with a perfectly manicured nail. She gave them a fake smile, and then her wide lips went into a straight line.

"She could be Umbridge's sister." Ron whispered with distaste in Hermione's ear. He had said Umbridge too loudly though because she looked up.

"What did you say about Umbridge? My cousins are the Umbridges." The nurse looked more annoyed now.

"That's wonderful; Dolores Umbridge was our teacher for a year. We really loved her." Hermione had to force out the last part. The nurse made a skeptical face. "I understand the normal course of action, but I already know what he has, we just need to get him proper treatment from a healer who understands muggle diseases." She said it as politely as she could.

"You will have to wait in the waiting room, and talk to the wonderful people at the front desk. I cannot help you." She spoke to Hermione as if she was a small child.

"Well we would go to the waiting room, but what if something worse happened to him. I mean I'm sure your supervisor wouldn't be too happy if Ron Weasley died because no one would tend to him." Hermione had returned the nurse's sickly sweet tone, and the nurse knew her match had been met.

"Of course I can find you a healer. " She scribbled a note on a piece of parchment and sent it flying with her wand. Seconds later she got a response. "Go to room 467, Healer Campbell." They took off without another word. Half way there, Ron stopped.

"'Mione, did you mean it?" Ron looked exceptionally worried.

"Mean what?"

"That I could die." Hermione had to stifle a giggle._ No I would be much more upset._ He did not look amused.

"Come on Ron, let's go see the healer." They entered room 467 and Hermione squealed.

"Oh my God, Marvel is that you?" She knew it was him from the small scar he had between his nose and top lip. She would always remember it because she had given it to him. The tall, twenty-something, muscular, blonde healer looked confused. Then realization passed over his face.

"Hermione? No way!" They hugged each other. "I never thought I would see you again. Especially not as savior of the world. "

"Me too. By the way, I never knew you were a wizard."

"Well I couldn't tell you and then I moved to America, so I went to school there. It was nice but it was no Hogwarts. Anyways, why do you need muggle medicine? "

"I don't need any." Hermione waved her hand as if that was ridiculous and they had instead run into each other at a shop.

"Apparently I do, I'm Ronald Weasley. I am Hermione's boyfriend." He grabbed Hermione around the waist and stared Marvel in his green eyes. She gave Ron an annoyed look.

"Nice to meet you Ron, thank you for all you've done. I was so sick of healing people who had been tortured by death eaters. What can I do for you today?"

"He has Lyme disease from a tick behind his ear."

"Well, Ron I should make sure that is true. Although Hermione's always been so intelligent I bet you she is right. "

Hermione turned red and thank him. _I don't like that look he just gave her,_ Ron thought angrily. "I have to ask as policy, could you please wait outside Hermione. It's stupid family and patient confidentiality laws." She nodded, and Ron pretended to want her there for support. He was happy though, he wanted her as far away from Marvel at the moment as possible. He didn't like the look Hermione had given Marvel either.

**What did you think? Review please, and follow if you like it. I've got some exciting ideas coming up.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is filler, but I hope you like it anyways. Read, and please review.**

Harry got dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt that the hospital had given him, and his favorite grey sweatshirt. Arthur picked him up at St. Mungos at ten a.m. His two days of healer observation were over, and as real as the experience had been, he now had to deal with his real world problems. They were heading to the Leaky Cauldron, with two aurors walking ten feet ahead and behind them. Harry wanted to make his errands as quick as possible so he could get to be with Ginny, but the healers had given him orders to not apparate for the next week unless it was an emergency. He would have to get places in slower ways.

"We have to stop by Gringotts and deal with all the accounts that you now hold. You've already spoken to the minister about Voldemort and the situation at present." Arthur started to brief Harry in on the day, but Harry interrupted him.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Weasley; but call him Tom Riddle please."

"No problem Harry. You are absolutely right, that man holds no power over us now thanks to you." He placed his hand on his shoulder in a very fatherly way. Harry generally would have blushed and credited others, but the look in Arthur's eyes told him that Arthur would fight him on this. Arthur knew that Harry had sacrificed himself, and he planned to show his gratitude, whether it be in small or large gestures. Throughout the last two days, all Arthur could muster was small gestures. He was trying to step outside his grief for Fred, but it was difficult.

"So to continue, we will then head back to Hogwarts, unless we can find somewhere else for the family. I don't want to tire you out, but there is one more… thing." Harry looked up expectantly. "You're Teddy's godfather, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well it seems that Andromeda is having a rough time of things, with her whole family being gone and such. We're not sure she is able to care for a baby right now."

"That's understandable." Then realization dawned on Harry's face.

"Harry if he is too much for you other solutions can be found." Harry looked down at his feet. _ I'm his godfather, how could I not take him? _ Then another voice in his head spoke._ How will you provide a life for him when you have nothing figured out? Wouldn't you just put him in harm's way? You have no idea how to care for children! How many people have died already because of you?_ At the introduction of this new voice Harry had stood still, and now seemed at war with himself. His brows furrowed, and his lips tightened.

_Imagine if I could have avoided those years with the Dursleys, if Sirius could have raised me. I can figure my life out; I have a lifetime to do it. I'll protect him if it takes everything I have left. I can be a great father. I have to give Teddy the home he deserves! _ The Gryffindor in Harry had spoken. "I'll take Teddy!"

"Good man, Harry." Arthur gave him a small smile and opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron. They both received applause as they moved towards the entrance of Diagon alley. As Harry was walking he spotted Neville talking to Hannah Abbot. He waved, but Neville was too busy ogling her to notice. Harry called out his name, but by the time Neville noticed Harry, he, Arthur, and the guards were walking through the archway. They made their way to Gringotts, and again the two wizards stopped outside of the door. "Harry, you have to be very careful what you do and say. You're not walking on eggshells with the goblins; you're walking on semi-cracked ones. You've sort of destroyed their belief in the banks security, and Dragons are not inexpensive. It will be best if you speak as little as possible, but you probably won't have much to say to the goblins anyways. Bill will be helping us." Harry had to think for a moment why he would receive less than friendly treatment before he remembered their break in. It felt like it had been years from the time they had broken into and out of Gringotts. His only real reminder was the cup handle shaped scar on his butt cheek. He had used dittany on everything else at the time, but he couldn't drop his pants in front of Hermione, so that burn had healed on its own.

"OK. I'm ready if you are." They entered the doors and Harry did not look at the Goblin in the front. They walked all the way to the back of the hall, with Harry nervously messing with his pant zipper, and staring at the floor. When they reached Grephook, Griphook's son, Harry knew he would now have to look at the goblin. "Thank You."

"Pardon?" Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"My father and race have a distrust of wizards, especially wizards who break into Gringotts. I have different beliefs. I have seen what you have done for all creatures, and can forgive your misdeeds. I believe only someone fighting for something could escape Gringotts. Oh and I never quite liked that dragon, he singed my coat tails one too many times." Harry didn't know whether to laugh at the younger goblin or thank him, so he just stayed silent. Grephook grabbed a ring of keys, and the group met Bill near the cart and tracks. Once in the cart they ventured to ten vaults, containing large amounts of money, properties, and deeds with wizarding titles. Harry decided to give most of the money to relief efforts, because he wanted no part in what he considered blood money. It was only Harry's because he had killed Tom Riddle, and it was only his because of his multiple murders. Harry didn't feel noble; he was just returning what had been stolen.

The tenth vault had belonged to the Cromwell's before Voldemort had murdered the whole family so he could have access to their vast wealth. They had been muggle oil tycoons, and had owned many properties including The Didelis Namas in London. Voldemort had no use for the large property and had never touched it. As they were going through Harry spoke up. "Mr. Weasley, Bill, what if we moved the family here. It would be easy to protect, in perfect location, and big enough to fit every one twice."

"Harry, we couldn't-."

"You have to. After this one we should go to Hogwarts and move everyone. They need proper sleeping conditions; proper space and they can't live at the school until the Burrow is rebuilt..." Arthur had thought about this dilemma since the death eaters had trashed his home and set certain parts of it on fire and began to think about his other options. They couldn't go to Grimwauld Place because the death eaters had gained access and it had yet to be protected. They couldn't go to another home because it wouldn't fit everyone. "…Please take me up on these offers Mr. Weasley."

"O.K." He said thinking it would be better for his family. A smile spread across Harry's face that reached his eyes.

"I'm so glad you'll let me rebuild the Burrow for you. Your family has done so much for me." Harry hugged him. Arthur then knew he had spaced out for too long, and that Harry would never let Arthur take back his affirmation. He was going to have to let Harry rebuild his home.

**Thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is. I had writers block, but I like how it turned out. Review please.**

After the bank, Harry and Arthur had portkeyed to Andromeda's house, and Harry had met Teddy for the first time. Harry had taken him from Andromeda's arms, and let the older woman sit down, as she was looking quite faint. The plump baby had immediately taken to Harry, his brown eyes turning green. His hair suddenly shot out from his head, forming Harry's messy black hair, and the tears disappeared from his cheeks. Harry was exceedingly happy, because Teddy had been crying with a head of short cropped fiery red hair before. _Maybe I could be good at this. _ Harry adjusted Teddy to one arm, and tickled his belly uncovered belly. Teddy grabbed onto his finger, and took a breath in, satisfied. _ His smile is just like Tonk's.I could see why it would be hard for Andromeda to be around him right now, but he'll need her. If I could have had a loving grandmum, I would have been a much better person for it._

"Andromeda, I would love to raise Teddy, but I don't think I could do it without your help. He needs his actual family in his life too." Harry said lightly, trying not to sound like he was judging her.

"I would agree, Harry. You and whoever you are with will make great parents to him, but I would also like to be a big part of his life. I was wondering if you would agree to take him Tuesday to Friday, and I could take him Saturday to Monday. It's not that I can't handle him, just with everything going on, I need a break. That and Remus wanted you to take him if there was ever a need be, he said you had provided him with a father before, and you could provide him with another." She sighed with sadness in her eyes at the memory. Harry remembered yelling at Remus when he had left Tonks. He was glad he had done it, even if there was a hint of sadness within him that he hadn't always had loving words with Remus.

"I think that sounds great. Why don't we start tonight? "She nodded. " Great, I'll just grab his bag and we will be off. I'm sorry we can't stay longer, but we've got to move the family to the place we will be staying at until the burrow is rebuilt. We would love for you to come." Harry now had Teddy's baby bag in his hand.

"Thank you for your offer, but I think I'll stay here. I don't know if I can let go of the memories right now, I don't know if I can leave here." Her tone was one of sadness, but Harry could sense the strength in her words. He knew one day she would be alright. They said goodbye, and Arthur flooed back to Hogwarts. Harry jumped in the fire next with Teddy, and reached the headmaster's fire a few seconds later. It had been reverted back into the room it had been when Dumbledore had lived there. Harry felt a slight bit of nostalgia. They made their way to the Gryffindor tower, Harry more slowly so he wouldn't wake up Teddy, who was now asleep on his shoulder facing Harry's neck. Harry could feel his soft steady breath, and felt the corners of his own mouth move upward slightly. Teddy's only strand of hair was back to its original electric blue curl. He stepped over the Gryffindor threshold carefully, and then dropped everything but Teddy who he pulled to his chest when he heard an excited shriek.

"Harry, you're back from the hospital. I'm so glad, I missed you so much." Ginny was moving quickly with her crutches through the common room, towards him. Teddy had woken up at Harry's squeeze, and now began to wail, tears filling his eyes. "Merlin, I'm sorry I was so loud Harry." Teddy was still screaming and Harry had no idea how to stop it. He got lucky though because Ginny decided to take over, noticing the flustered look on Harry's face. She sat down on the couch and motioned for Harry to come over. He put Teddy in her open arms, and she started to rock him, murmuring softly to him. She kissed his forehead. He stopped screaming and started to whimper instead. Harry watched on, with a smile on his face. He leaned down to look in Ginny's golden brown eyes.

"You're so good with Teddy. I'm glad." He kissed her softly, smiling against her lips. George was sitting on the other side of the couch, gazing into the fire; oblivious to what Ginny and Harry were doing. He was wearing the same clothes as he had been the day before, and there was a grimace on his face.

"Thank you; I have loads of smaller cousins. How are you feeling?"

"Great physically, but I was a little worried." He said earnestly.

"Why?"

"Well, you see, erm, I might have signed on to take care of Teddy from Tuesdays until Fridays. Well I definitely did. Not just today either, but well, until we decide to change that. I'm his godfather as you probably know. I was just worried, because I didn't ask you and well, that means you have to be around him too. He will have to have a room in our future house, and you know… if you don't want this responsibility I understand." He was looking down, messing with his hair. Ginny started to smile widely. _ He said our house!_

"Harry I would love to raise Teddy with you. I can tell you love him already, and I love you. I do, or can learn to love everything you love, well except for that sweatshirt you're wearing. It's really getting to be too old." Harry broke into laughter.

"You sound like your mother."

"I do not!" She turned as red as her hair.

"Sorry, sorry." Teddy started to paw at Ginny's chest.

"Our little chaps hungry. Harry do you have any of Tonk's milk?" Harry rummaged through the bag, and brought out a bottle. He started to hand it to her, but she waved him away.

"Make more first." Nodding, Harry took out an empty bottle and used the refilling charm to fill it with milk. Ginny, satisfied that they would have milk to duplicate again, started to feed the bottle to Teddy. He stopped whimpering, and his hair turned Ginny's color. Her heart warmed. Tonks had been like a sister to her, and Teddy was going to be a son.

**I know Teddy might be a little advanced for a baby that small, but he's magical so go with it. I hoped you liked it. Your opinions help shape the story and give me ideas, so review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the large break in chapters, I've just been having writers block. This just came out, so tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

Harry felt momentary pressure on his chest, taking in a sharp breath. He would always be more conscious of any pain near his vital organs. When he felt the air exit his lungs, he knew he was under no inner physical threat. He opened his eyes unhurriedly, a mural of Greek gods slowly appearing on his ceiling. Yes, this new ceiling, new to him anyways, was all his. Owning something this grand was foreign to him, as this mansion was larger than Grimmauld place. He was in the biggest guest bedroom of The Didelis Namas's six guest bedrooms. The Weasley's had argued that he take the master bedroom, as he was the master, but he had absolutely refused it; instead they had agreed Molly and Arthur would take it, and he would sleep in the room with the next best bed. Molly would also watch Teddy that night, so Harry could get some real sleep. He would have liked to argue her on this too, but the look in her eye stopped him.

He had secretly wished to share a room with Ron, as Molly (and surprisingly Bill and Charlie, who had never had anything against Harry) wouldn't let him share one with Ginny; but with the amount of rooms the estate had he would have seemed foolish to admit it. What he didn't know was Ron had secretly wanted to spend more time with Harry, just to have a mediator. Since his first meeting with Healer Campbell, him and Hermione's playful bickering had become rather fake. It wasn't that they weren't bickering; it's just that there was real anger and annoyance, and Ron didn't want to admit it, but jealousy to their conversations lately. Both of their words dripped in sickly sweet tones that could give most anyone diabetes if they listened for too long.

Harry slowly lifted his hand and felt a soft silk move across it. It splayed out and he immediately knew it would be scarlet, and what the weight on his chest was. He rested his hand on one of her finest attributes and sighed contentedly. He felt her tense for a moment before relaxing once more. People did not usually walk away from grabbing her ass without bats coming out of their nose.

"Harry, interesting place to rest your hand." He heard her as if she was inside his head. It must have been her proximity to his ear and heart.

"Interesting place to be lying, gin. I don't think your mum, or your brothers would approve." His chin bumped her head softly and rested there, as he tiredly settled into a grin.

"My brothers should talk. If Hermione and Ron weren't at such odds lately, he probably would've already snuck into her room." She was grinning against his chest. "Also, I like to listen to you heart beat." A tear was teetering on her eyelid now, and her earlier mockery had ended. _ I especially like it after having more nightmares with you dead._

His grin disaparated. His hand moved up to her back and brought her closer to his body. "You have another nightmare just now?" He knew she had, for she hadn't snuck the two floors into his room at four in the morning with a broken leg for normal teenage reasons. He had tried to place his words nonchalantly, but they had come out oddly forceful.

"Let's not talk about it!" The tear spilt, followed by others. Things always seemed worse when the people who care about you knew about them. He felt the small salty dots soak into his shirt. They were like drops of guilt sticking to his skin.

"Ok, erm, how did you get past your parents bedroom?" He knew he should've known the answer, but it was only four in the morning. It was also something to talk about.

"Muffliato. Also, I've become quite good with the muggle sticks. They do make my arms sore, but everything is sore after what we've been through this year. I'll be glad to have this stupid muggle cast off in three days. I'm lucky Madame Pomfrey could charm it to heal faster." Harry started caressing a scar from a whipping curse on Ginny's hip, guilt weighing his mind once more.

"I'm sorry you broke your. -" She pushed up on one elbow and crashed her lips onto his, clawing at his pajama top.

"No. Harry, No! We've already gone over this. I love you and would do anything for you. If it helps, I did it for us." His green eyes shined through the darkness in contrast to the maroon pillows his head rested upon. Their hushed whispers had turned into loud speech at Ginny's last sentences, and Harry was happy for the thick walls. Without his glasses and light, Ginny was nothing more than glowing white, fiery red, and two brown circles. Her shape still looked upset to him, and he attempted to comfort her.

"Waa are you howling onpoo my mouf?" Harry felt Ginny's lips brush against his hand as she attempted to speak. He moved his hand to her cheek now, his original target.

"Sorry, I can't see very well!" He reached out to the night table to grab his glasses, Ginny stopping him half way there. _I can't let him see how red my eyes are._

"You won't need sight for what I'm in the mood for now!" Her words were stirring something inside of him, but it felt wrong. Half of his mind told him that she was avoiding her feelings.

"I know you don't want to talk about the nightmare you just had, but are you really good enough to you know..." She pushed off of him onto her elbows and sighed.

"I'm fi-, I guess, erm, well, erm...Merlin I hate when your right!" She flipped her hair over to one side, and even though Harry felt another stir (this one good), they would have to work through Ginny's issues together. He didn't want her to continue to have nightmares over him. "Plus, this isn't exactly as romantic as it could be, and I don't think we could really have sex with this bloody cast on my foot." She was looking in his eyes, and noticed his blush.

"Sorry, I should have been more clear with you Harry. I know we've been apart for a while and hadn't talked about it, but I want to be with you in every way. You know, if you want to?" She waited for five seconds for his reply, and then her face fell. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought he would live long enough to lose his virginity. He hadn't thought about his feelings on premarital sex. Was she too young? Were they too young? He hadn't ever asked how it was supposed to work. He felt closer to dragons then birds and bees. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Ginny, I-" his start didn't have a finish because she was getting out of his bed quickly. He was glad though, he was just going to finish with 'sorry' and that wouldn't have ended well.

"I should get back to my bedroom, before someone checks on one of us, or something. I'll see you in the morning." Ginny exited as quickly as she could, as she felt embarrassed tears coming. He didn't want to sleep with her. She had been naïve. As she made her way back to bed so she could toss and turn for a couple more hours, she wondered how she would face him in the morning.

**Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. It really brightens my day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's been a long time, but as usual chapters come to me at random times, and life gets in the way anyways. Hope you enjoy, review if you do, and tell me what to fix if not. **

"God Dammit, Ronald!" Hermione cried out while clutching her cheek.

"Hermione?" Ron's pupils were wide, searching for the figure bent over his bed. He slapped at his face, trying to remove the sleep from his eyes. He could see her outline now. She was wearing a bright yellow t-shirt, but he couldn't see her face.

"No the Bloody Baron!" Her tone was venomous; Ron thought it would be more appropriate to call her the Basilisk.

"What are you doing in here?" He could feel her glare starting to ignite his hair, so he spoke again. "I mean it's late, sweetey, I thought you were asleep."

"Don't call me sweetey, it's infuriating. I should just leave before you punch me again." She made a move but he took the risk and reached out, grabbing onto her hand.

"What do you mean, punch you? I would never!"If she could have seen his facial expression, she would have given him pain relief potion. He had her wrist, so she put her fingers around the warm smooth skin under his night shirt sleeve, feeling the panic of her nightmare receding. He let go, dropping his arm to his side, and he did not notice her body tense again.

"Maybe not while awake, but when I tried to get in your bed you attacked me!" Ron gulped. _Oh I'm so bloody Avada'd. _Ron hadn't been fighting Hermione in his dream, but he had been fighting over her.

"Tell me Ron, is your subconscious trying to tell us something? I can't even lie down next to you. " Hermione was still clutching her cheek, trying to restrain the tears that the throbbing near her left eye threatened to release.

_Ya, it's telling me I'd like to put a scar on Campbell next to the one you gave him, even though you waved me off and giggled when I asked how. So much for the honesty thing, although I haven't told you that you that you made me jealous._ "Of course I would never want to hurt you. I was asleep, you can't blame me. Don't be stu-." He immediately regretted the words, wishing he could grab them out of the air, put them in the rubbish, burn them, and then make the bin disappear. The last thing Hermione tolerated was anyone calling her stupid.

"Don't be what? Stupid! Ridiculous! Moronic! Weak! Impossible! Useless! Absurd! Pathetic! Fragile!" The tears were now falling free, as Ron's mouth fell open. His only comfort was that he had chosen a bedroom that was surrounded by a loo, and something Hermione called a Mofie Fater or something of that nature. No one could hear her raised voice.

"I didn't mean that at all, you know-." He put his hand on her hip, but she brushed him off.

"Well, you don't have to tell me I'm weak, because I already know." With that she walked quickly from the room, trying to stifle the sobs that shook her body. Ron slammed his head back into his pillow. _I didn't even ask her if she was o.k. after I punched her. I didn't even ask her where I punched her. I hope she's o.k._ He realized he hadn't been there for her well enough after their meeting with healer Campbell; he had chosen jealousy over security. _Merlin, I've made a mess._ _She won't talk to me now, better just let her calm down._ They had been dating for six days, in love with each other for years, and Ron felt like they had been married for decades.

Ginny didn't get to toss and turn as much as stay silent while Hermione settled and sobbed quietly in her bed. After a while she set aside her own worries about the day to come and sighed. "Hermione, what's got you in this state," she asked as gently as possible. Somehow Ginny knew it would have something to with a certain emotionally ignorant brother of hers, and she wasn't thinking about Percy.

"I-It's N-n-nothing. I-I just slipped off th-the bed and slammed my cheek on the floor. It really hurts." Ginny didn't buy it; but she didn't want to have a heart to heart, knowing she would let slip that she had just pressured harry into having sex to deal with a nightmare she'd been having, just to have him reject her.

"I don't know where anything is in this place, but if you really need it I'm sure mum will run out and get a relief potion in the morning. Until then we could go down to the kitchen and grab some ice. I heard that's what muggles use, and Collin is always telling me about muggle remedies." Ginny stopped abruptly, realization spreading cold through her as if she had just swallowed an ice cube. Her words lodged in her throat before struggling out. "Collin was. He was, because he can't anymore. He's fucking gone. He'll never take my picture again. Hell, he'll never take Harry's picture again." She shuddered as her dream came back to her in vivid detail, down to the part where there had been a hole where Harry's heart should have been.

"I'm sorry, I never knew him." Hermione tried to look into Ginny's eyes, but Ginny was staring at the ceiling, as if she was gearing up to talk to someone.

"He was nice to everyone, and as quirky as he was, he was so down to earth. He had detention one day, and he was supposed to crucio me, and he gave me this look. It said, play along. He said the word, but he put an s where the c should have been. I screamed as loud as a I could, and squirmed for minutes, and that bastard Alecto was so impressed at how long Collin could "curse me" for, he didn't even notice that I hadn't been cursed at all. From that point, Collin always said, 'You'll be crussiode!' whenever someone talked about the possibility of a detention. He put an air of comedy into every situation. I'll always be thankful to him for that. I feel like we lost all of our jokesters. It's like V-voldemort's last kill was laughter." Hermione was now looking at the ceiling too, but all she could see was the chandelier falling, and the knife slipping into her skin. Ron hadn't been able to save her this time, and she was mad at him for not saving her when she woke up. She felt so weak, breaking down after a nightmare, although she knew this one had been different. This time no one saved her, and Bellatrix had slit her throat.

She knew her and Ron hadn't been on great terms the past couple days, but at least Ron had been in the same room as her at night, and she just had to look at him to feel safe. She had never known herself to get emotional like this, but being with Ron was showing her a lot of knew things. With him a floor away, she couldn't sleep her least favorite new thing. She had been the person who was to be relied upon during their quest, and she hated breaking down now.

"Ginny, how do you deal with the nightmares?" Looking down, Hermione blushed at the question that had slipped out.

"Not well." Ginny answered so quickly Hermione knew it must have been true.

"Then how do you sleep?"

"I talk to Harry."

"Are they about Harry?" Ginny waited a moment before answering. She hadn't wanted to bring Hermione into her problems, but it sort of felt good.

"Yes."

"I understand."

"You have them about that moment too?" Ginny almost liked the idea that Harry's multiple deaths hadn't just bothered her.

Hermione had an idea about which moment. "No, other things that we've yet to discuss with you. I'm sure we will soon, it's just been hectic."

"That's fine, I guess. So, why not find Ron?"

"I just tried, but I'm just used to being strong. I couldn't get myself to admit it in full, so it came out broken. I may have just had an outburst on him." Ginny was immediately worried, and she spoke slowly.

"Hermione, I know you love him, but, erm, did he hit you? Weasley's have never had great control of their tempers."

"This is going to sound terrible!" Hermione put her hands on her cheeks in exasperation, and let out a moan as she pressed on her bruised cheek.

"I'll kill him. No man hits his woman. No boy should! I don't even care that he's my brother!" Ginny reached for her crutches.

"No. NO! It is not like that. Ron would never purposely hurt me!"

"That's what every battered woman says!" Ginny's temper was at work.

"Ginny he did it in his sleep. He was moving around in his sleep, and instead of waking him up I tried to join him. In hindsight that wasn't the smartest plan, but I was sort of desperate. His hand flared out." Hermione looked Ginny in her angry eyes, and they softened.

"Fine, but if he ever hits you again, asleep or awake, he'll have bats coming out of his nose for months, and I'll find a way to make them rabid!" Hermione laughed for the first time in days, disproving Ginny's earlier theory.

**Thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing, favoriting, or following. **


End file.
